


Green Sex

by Kayleana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 15:12:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16537013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayleana/pseuds/Kayleana
Summary: After tutoring Dillon for biology, the previous jerk softened his attitude toward me; he even went as far as inviting me to the Thrifty Inn.  Under the assumption that he had feelings for me, I took his offer to meet with him at the hotel.





	Green Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a timed contest forever ago, and I'm not even going to look at it. The judges gave us a topic, a character, and an object, and I don't even remember what they were. They seemed to like my story, though; I did get second place. I'm not even sure why I am posting it here. XD I probably need to italicize some things and space this shit out, but I don't care.

Mother once told me to look for green things when I became nauseated in the car. Only dying trees flew past my vision; every now and then I’d see a hint of green grass.  
“Boy, you’re shakin. You look a hella cold,” the driver said as he turned the heat knob up to max.  
“Thanks…you really didn’t have to do that.” A droplet of sweat trickled down my arm. Did I forget to put on deodorant? I’d burn up if we didn’t get to the hotel sooner. Why did he keep turning the heat up?  
“So, the Thrifty Inn. My friends and I used to call it the Thrusty End, if you know what I mean.” He coughed, his throat gurgling from phlegm.  
The tips of my ears burned. I laughed. “So, it’s been around that long?”  
“Oh yeah. Used to take my girl there all the time. Cheapest place for a kid to get laid since they don’t care how old ya are.” He slapped the wheel, laughing. “Used to be a lot cleaner than it is now, though. Patsy said the maid had too many affairs with the guests recently.”  
“Well, that’s not professional.” A house with a green roof went by.  
“Who’s there to be professional? I bet 20 bucks you ain’t going there for professional reasons.” He paused. “So what’s her name?”  
“Excuse me?” I couldn’t exactly tell him I was meeting up with Dillon.  
“Ah, I guess that’s a secret.” He belched and turned his head away from the road to look at me. “I don’t see ya around often. You won that nerdy science award thing with the scholarship. That’s a pretty big accomplishment for someone new.”  
“How do you know that?”  
“I know everything about this town.” He slowly pointed to his rearview mirror and laughed.  
A dog with an obnoxious neon green collar flew past my vision. “I suppose it is a small town.”  
“Or I just like to read the paper.”  
I was in the paper? For the most part, I stayed quiet. There were a few students who were jealous of the new guy with the 4.0 spotlight, but that came with the territory of a preppy private school. The small pranks weren’t really bothersome, save for soaking his gym clothes in vinegar once. It was better to seem apathetic about bullies. This method worked for Dillon. After noticing my indifference to the pranks his friends would pull, he began striking up conversations in the hall. He said that he liked my confidence. Dillon was never a terrible bully himself, but he enjoyed hanging out with partiers who tended to play pranks that went over the line. He’d simply watch in the distance, telling everyone he was too good to get his hands dirty. Dillon was actually one of the top students, but his biology grades had been lackluster of late.  
The driver would randomly tap his foot on the brakes to the music. I wasn’t familiar with Jazz, but it certainly didn’t do well for a nauseated stomach. On the pavement, red intestines splayed out of an opossum’s stomach.  
“Boy, keep your fingers still. You’ll tap your way out the door.”  
Says the guy who can’t keep his feet still. “Sorry.”  
“Don’t be so stiff. You ain’t ever been laid?”  
“Of course I have. I mean, I’m just meeting up with some friends. For a party.”  
The driver took both hands off the wheel and waved them around. “You’re almost in college, I won’t tell a soul. But you better not drink too much. Them girls will get ya.”  
“Yes sir.” Off and on, raindrops trickled onto the window. My stomach twisted and gurgled.  
Dillon’s eyes were green. Recently, after every tutoring session, he’d walk me to the car. Every time he opened the car door for me, I wanted to reverse time and walk together all over again. He’d always carry his book in the air, above his right shoulder. We’d discuss which colleges his parents wanted him to apply for.  
Maybe he noticed that the note I left in his locker was from me? I’d only seen him with girls, but I had to lay my feelings out in the open, even anonymously. I figured Dillon was straight, but he suddenly asked to meet alone at Thrifty after I left a confession. His swimming team would sometimes stay the night and drink at the inn, but if they found out about this, Dillon would probably be kicked off.  
I lurched forward, the seatbelt catching my chest. The sun began setting behind the inn and the f in Thrifty flashed on and off.  
“So romantic, isn’t it?” The driver patted the passenger seat. “Well, time to pay up.”  
I pulled out a twenty. “Keep the change.”  
“Hot dog, get laid…I mean, party more often, son. Be careful. Call me if you need anything.”  
How the hell would I call him? “Yeah, you too.” I stepped out of the car, spots of rain soaking into my shirt. The taxi’s wheels grated against the gravel drive. The only vehicle left was a red pickup truck, parked slightly on the parking stop.  
Goosebumps on my arms rose as the bells jingled on the office door. The floor tiles were mostly cracked and two orange seventies-looking chairs sat in the corner. There were way too many fake plants around. One of them even had white foam sticking out of the pot.  
“You must be here for 121,” the girl at the counter said, tapping her pencil to some country song.  
“Yes, that’s me.” I walked up to the counter and pulled out my ID. Cigarette smoke lingered over the counter.  
“No need for that. Your friend already stopped by. He said he’d be back later.” She grabbed a key off one of the rungs and threw it on the counter. “Not many people come dressed as snazzy as you, so I knew you were here for 121.”  
“121?”  
“121 is our snazziest room,” her smiled grew, revealing a gold front tooth. “We got a refrigerator, a Jacuzzi tub, and even a Serta mattress in there. Patsy said we needed a nice room, you know, to get our reputation back up. You’re lucky to get it on a Friday night.”  
“Oh, well, thank you.”  
“Thank your friend. He booked it months ago.” She winked, taking the key off the counter and placing it in my hand. Her long, glittery nails scraped across the palm of my hand. “Don’t party too hard, all right? We wouldn’t want to scare the new maid.”  
The floor heater turned on, swaying left and right.  
He booked it months ago? “I need something to drink.” I could hear my squeaking voice reverberate across the counter.  
“Whoa, calm down there. I’m sure there will be plenty to drink.” She laughed. “There’s a snack and soda machine out the door and to your left. It used to be a breezeway, but we added a wall so guests wouldn’t shiver. The door doesn’t like to shut, so you’ll have to wait for it to click.”  
The bells jingled as I ran to the soda room. Dillon booked this room before I gave him the note? He’s had feelings for me this whole time? He hadn’t always been so kind, but for the past few months, the teacher had me helping him with homework after school. Preparing for college finally softened him. After all, tripping people or drawing genitalia on their car with Sharpe would be considered childish in college.  
The room was dark, save for a buzzing florescent light in the middle of the ceiling. The coke machine was caked in dirt around the bottom. I went to stick a quarter into the slot and dropped it. The sound of change flew everywhere as I went to pick up the quarter.  
“Dammit.” Every time I went to pick up a coin, the rest kept dropping to the floor.  
A car’s engine revved outside, and the door slammed shut. The wind opened it back up again.  
I ran over to the door and shut it until it clicked. My ears rang from the buzzing light as I placed my quarters into the machine. I clicked the Fanta Orange. Out of order. Mello Yellow. Out of Order. Coke. Out of order. What the heck? Sprite.  
The machine rumbled and a can finally hit the tray. It was a coke. A warm one.  
Whatever. My nosed burned as the acid sloshed down my throat. I sat on a bench. Should I wait here or go ahead? Maybe it would be best to prepare in the room, maybe go to the bathroom and clean up.  
I threw the rest of the coke away, looked both ways out the door, and headed down the row of rooms. 121 was painted a brighter shade of red than all of the other doors. As I attempted opening the door, the key kept going past the hole. Why can’t I even do this?  
The curtain shifted in window next door. Did they notice Dillon come in earlier? After jiggling the key several times, the lock clicked.  
The air conditioner blasted my hair back as I closed the door behind me. In one corner of the room sat a white heart shaped Jacuzzi tub, in the other a king sized bed adorned in white blankets. There was a bottle of wine on the nightstand with a couple of glasses next to it.  
“A teddy bear?” A brown bear sat on the bed, holding a heart. I walked over to it and pressed its paw. It played You are My Sunshine. How adorable. Under the bear, something red poked out. It was rubbery and long. A dildo? Under the bear, a note was folded.  
Prepare yourself.  
My neck felt hot. I had to turn the air up. I flipped open the thermostat cover and turned the knob all the way. I grabbed the dildo and paced around the room.  
The Jacuzzi was more of a lopsided heart. The bathroom didn’t have any shampoo or conditioner, only a bar of soap and a rose scented lotion. Was Dillon getting more items? I had to prepare. Where would I prepare? The shower didn’t look clean. The toilet was too cold. What if I got the bed dirty? Maybe he’d like that.  
I couldn’t stop smiling as I sat at the edge of the bed, holding the toy in my hand. Dillon had always been straightforward, even making out with his girlfriends at the mall. It’s because I’m a man,  
that’s why we’re hiding. Maybe after a while we’d go public.  
The sound of glass shattering came from the room next door followed up by loud booms. A fight? I quickly dialed the front desk.  
“Something broke next door.”  
“And?”  
“Someone should check it out,” I glanced over to the wall and whispered, “Now it’s quiet.”  
The desk lady sighed. “I’ll check it out. Probably just a bunch of kids.” She hung up.  
I poured a glass of wine. It was labeled Peach Berry. Dad ran a vineyard, but his wine was always too dry to drink. This wine was extremely sweet. I downed a glass and poured another.  
I unbuttoned my shirt a little and turned the air a bit up. I picked the dildo up off the floor and sat at the edge of the bed, wiggling the toy around in my hand. What if Dillon never came? What if tomorrow he walks me to my car, as if nothing ever happened?  
Knocks sounded off the neighboring door. The office lady yelled and a couple of girls profusely apologized. After a few minutes, all was quiet, save for the rain picking up.  
“Shit.” The wine was halfway gone. Hopefully Dillon wouldn’t get too mad. According to the swim team, he had the tendency to anger when people took his alcohol.  
I unzipped my pants and slid everything off. My chest felt warm. After washing the dildo in the sink, I decided I needed to prepare myself. Who knew when Dillon would be back? As I leaned back on the bed, the ceiling swayed back and forth. I imagined Dillon on top of me in the back of a car, my head banging against the door.  
Cold, slender fingers wrapped around my ankle.  
I threw my legs onto the bed. “Who the fuck is there?”  
Someone banged twice against the wall. I jumped off the bed and started running to the door, but slipped and fell. My forehead stung. Did I hit the table? Where were my pants?  
I wanted to run and get my pants, but someone was under the bed. I couldn’t run outside naked. I grabbed the lamp and threw it beside the bed. It fell on the floor, shattering into a few pieces.  
Someone under the bed screamed. “Someone get the fuck in here.”  
The door flung open. “Jess, did he find you?”  
Several people walked in. I crawled forward to grab my pants and felt my hand glide across the shards of the lamp. Blood spread down my shirt, but there was no pain.  
“You ruined it.” That was one of the swimmers, Brock or something. He dragged me away from the glass shards. “Can you at least get the camera?”  
“Look, he’s still clinging to the dildo.” Several people laughed. I tried to stand up, but my legs were tingling.  
“He’s was going to kill me, and ya’ll don’t even care.” Jess said, voice shaking as she crawled out from under the bed.  
“Let’s at least wrap his hand up, geez.” Dillon’s voice.  
My arms were held behind my back. Laughter echoed across the floor. Several cold, wet lines glided across my back in different shapes. My stomach burned, and the taste of coke flooded the back of my throat. I searched for something green, but the swirling leaves in the carpet smelled of vomit.


End file.
